1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an intake control system for a general-purpose engine, which includes an intake path, and in which a fuel injection valve through which a fuel is injected into the intake path at a position downstream of a throttle valve is attached to a throttle body supporting the throttle valve for opening and closing the intake path.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known an intake system for a vehicle engine, as described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2005-98178, which includes: a motor and a throttle sensor which are attached to a first side wall of a throttle body, the motor being for driving a throttle valve to open and close the throttle valve, the throttle sensor being for detecting the opening degree of the throttle valve, the first side wall supporting one end portion of a valve shaft of the throttle valve; an accelerator sensor attached to a second side wall of the throttle body, the accelerator sensor being for detecting an operation amount of an accelerator operating member, the second side wall supporting the other end portion of the valve shaft; and a fuel injection valve attached to a third side wall of the throttle body, the fuel injection valve being for injecting a fuel into an intake path at a position downstream of the throttle valve, the third side wall connecting the upper end portions of the first and second side walls to each other. In this case, an electronic control unit which operates the motor on the basis of detection signals from the accelerator sensor and the throttle sensor so as to control the opening degree of the throttle valve is generally provided to a vehicle body or the engine. Accordingly, the distance between the electronic control unit and each of the motor and the sensors is large, and long wires are thus needed to electrically connect therebetween.
When such a conventional system is employed in an intake control system for a general-purpose engine used under harsh conditions, a problem may arise on the wire.